Hetalia- The Changeling Curse
by KittenexMachina
Summary: Canada aquires a strange curse that ends up having the Hetalia eight switch bodies. Hungary races against the clock to lift the curse before time runs out. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Changeling

**I was watching Fairy Tail Episode 19 and thought thought that it would be an epic story if that happened to Hetalia characters. I am so excited and proud to present this to the world. Check out my others stories and forum. I love reviews good or bad. Don't be a stranger :D**

**America **switches with** Britain**

**Germany **switches with** Italy**

**Japan **switches with** Russia**

**France **switches with** China**

"Hey, guys. I found this weird flyer," Canada announced. Everyone stared at him. "When did you get here?" America asked absentmindedly. Canada shook his head in disappointment. "Never mind that. Look! It even comes with a reward."

Everyone gathered around. "It's in some ancient language. We're never going to decipher that," Britain remarked. China stepped up. "I specialize in ancient languages since I'm the oldest, so let me read." Everyone reluctantly took a step back. China read the text aloud.

"_Kara Da Ta Da. Kara Bahala. Sara Dara Demi Ren. Kara Dakara Par._" When he was done he scratched his head in confusion. "What? That's crazy!" Suddenly, the text on the paper started to glow. Everyone quickly stumbled back. After a brief moment, the words dimmed. Everyone stood there in silence.

Finally, America shook his head. "Wait, since when do I wear glasses?" Britain looked up. "I thought I was the one with glasses!" Then, he swept his gaze toward America. "Hey! Since when did everyone look like me?" America snorted. "You dimwit. What are even-BLOODY HELL!"

China laughed. "Silly. I still look gorgeous. Do I not?" Everyone glanced at him. America squinted. "You okay, China? You never made a remark about your appearance before."

France gave America a sideways glance. "You sure using a lot of big words, America. Are you all right?"

France and China looked at each other. They gasped in unison. "My face! We did you steal it, you thief!" China cried. France scowled. "I no want your stupid face!"

Germany giggled. "France is speaking funny." Everyone turned their gaze toward him. Russia scratched his head. "Germany, I thought I told you to lay off the beer."

"What do you know about him, Russia?" America inquired. "I'm not Russia! At least I think I'm not. He looked at Japan. "Oh no…I guess I'm a not so little man now. America? What do we do?"

Britain stood up straighter. "Don't worry guys! I'll save the day!" America wrinkled his nose. "_Don't worry guys! I'll save the day!_" He imitated. "You and your big ego! I swear, you git!"

Everyone started arguing at once. A not so deep voice rang throughout the room. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everyone paused. "Italy…" They breathed in unison.

"Why are you acting so foolishly?" Italy demanded. "This jealous scoundrel stole my face!" China announced. Italy shook his head irritatedly. "You idiots! No one stole anybody's face. Don't you see? We've all switched bodies."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Stop fooling around, Italy!" China scolded. Italy scowled. "I'm Germany, you swine!" He corrected. China gulped. "So, you mean-

"Yes," Italy replied. America and Britain. China and France. Russia and Japan. And worst of all, Italy and I. We have all switched bodies."

Germany was devastated. "Switching with is the worst?" Italy turned on him. "Don't get teary-eyed on me."

"Oh no... you guys, I just remembered something." Everyone looked at Canada. "It's an ancient Canadian curse. It's called the Changeling. I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't recognize it at first."

"A curse..." America breathed thoughtfully. Britain turned to France. "So...You're China, right?" France took a step back. "Yes..." Britain grabbed him by his throat. "Damn it! Why'd ya do that, man!?" France struggled. "All I did was read stupid spell!"

America grabbed his shoulder. "That's enough, America! And China." He turned to Canada. "Well, since this is from your country, you know something about it, right?" Canada shook his head miserably. "I'm sorry. That's as much as I know."

China fidgeted. "Ahh! These stupid clothes!" He started to pull his shirt off. France tackled him. "What you think you're doing? Keep my shirt on!" The two started to get into a struggle.

Germany gasped. "Look at me! I'm taller than you, Germany!" Italy sighed. "Don't get comfortable. It won't be long." Canada groaned. "Oh yeah...and if we don't reverse the spell within an hour it was cast, you guys will be stuck like that forever!"

Everyone started panic. "How long have we've been switched?" Italy asked. "Twenty," Japan replied. "So we have forty left." Russia looked around. "There has to be book on this somewhere."

Britain laughed. "Ha! Who reads books anymore?" He joked. "Everyone except you," America said back. He started sniffing himself. "I say, don't you ever wash your clothes? They smell like you dipped them in fry grease."

Britain gritted his teeth. "Of course I do. And I like that smell. It's better than smelling like a tea bag-" He paused. Was it him or was he seeing a flying mint bunny? "Dude, I think I'm seeing things." Then, he saw fairy fluttering around. "I think I need to sit down." And he did.

Russia blinked. _Is it me, or do I feel evil energy emitting from my body? _Italy rubbed his belly. "Why am I so hungry?" He asked. Germany waved his arms. "Because you're an Italian! And Italians are always hungry." Italy looked at him. "Alvays?" Germany nodded. "Always."

Italy let that sink in before shouting. "Get me out of this wretched body! I can't function like this! I feel so weak and tired!"

Russia rubbed his head. "I feel so funky."

"I must say, I've never felt so layed back in my life. It's nice." Germany grinned. "See, it's not all that bad." Italy whirled on him. "Just because I give it one compliment, it doesn't mean I want to stay like this forever!" He gripped Germany's throat and proceeded to choke him. "GHAA-AHH! Japan help! He's choking me!"

Russia watched curiously. _It's so weird watching this in reverse. _America stepped in. "Would you two knock it off!?" China started sobbing. "STOP HURTING HIM!" He wailed.

Russia sighed. _At this rate, we're never going to get the spell lifted._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

China started crying again. "I'm so ugly!" France was looking really irritated. "You call me ugly one more time, rapist…"

Canada was looking flustered. Britain was looking sick and kept muttering to himself. "You're not real. You're not real…"

Canada scratched his head. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm not wizard." The door opened in the room. "Don't worry, men. Team Hungary is here to help!" Hungary, Austria, and Prussia stood in the doorway. "Yeah, we got this," Austria and Prussia proclaimed in unison.

America rubbed his head. "When you say we, you really mean her, right?" That comment took the two down a notch, and they smiled cheaply.

Russia bowed to them. "We are forever in your debt." Hungary smiled. "Of course. And besides." She threw Germany and Italy a glance. "It just wouldn't be the same with those two."

Prussia smacked Italy in the back, almost sending him across the table. "How you like being that loser, bro?" Italy clenched his fists. "I will have your head!"

Austria glared at them. "Be nice. You don't know how traumatic this experience might be for them." Germany smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Austria-" "I wasn't sympathizing! How'd you end up doing something as stupid as this? To express my irritation, I will now play the piano."

America frowned. "Right now?" Austria started playing his piano. Everyone listened in silence as his emotions flowed into music. It filled their ears with harmonic sounds.

He stopped. "There. Now, Ms. Hungary. Please continue." The lady nodded. "Okay, let me see the spell."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Big Brother France, is it lunch time yet?" Germany cowered next to China. China looked at him in disgust. "I do not adore you when you are in that form, Italy!"

Hungary was busy reading the spell. The rest of the countries sat around waiting. Britain sighed. "So, dudes. What happens if we don't turn back it time?" France looked at him. "What do you mean? We will turn back." Britain shrugged. "Just saying, man. Do we just act like nothing happened or what?" America sighed. "I suppose we wouldn't really have a choice, would we?" Germany laughed. "_Ve! _Now I won't get beat up as often because I'm taller and scary!" Italy looked at him. "And vhat does that mean?"

"By the way, how much time do we have left?" Canada looked at his watch. "About half an hour left." Suddenly, Hungary jumped up in excitement. "Ooh! I think I figured it out!" Everyone gathered around her. Britain hopped from foot to foot. "Aw, man! I can't wait to be back inside my own body!"

Hungary smiled. "This is what it says: '_May this exchange bring you forever happiness.' _Isn't that cute? You'll all be happy forever!" Germany smiled. "That is a sweet!"

Everyone sulked. "No way, man! I'm stuck as some English limey bastard for the rest of my life?" America shoved him. "Who the bloody hell are you calling a bastard!? And the feeling's mutual. I don't want to be stuck as a diabetic Coke guzzling twit, either."

"At least you have a sense of taste, now." America gritted his teeth. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean!?" The two started to close in on each other. China looked around and proceeded to change into some more suited clothes. France smacked him hard. "I told you no! I refuse to let you perform such a disrespectful stunt!" China scoffed. "Disrespectful? These clothes are disrespecting me!"

Russia looked around. There so much negative energy emitting from him. It was intoxicating. Japan stared at him and grinned. _He knows?_

Italy trembled in anger. "Damn…" Germany was busy making white flags. Austria shook his head. "You two are pathetic. How dare you doubt Ms. Hungary's lovely abilities? Now I shall play to show my support." He got on his piano and started playing again.

America watched him. "Wouldn't that only distract her?" Prussia laughed. "No way, man! That's to pump her up!" He pulled out a pair of cheer-leading pompoms. He slipped on a sweater with a picture a mug of beer on it. He stood behind her and started waving his arms. "You can do it! You are awesome but not as awesome as me! But you have the smarts!"

America sighed in exasperation. "That's truly motivating." Hungary scowled. "I'm not seeing any pattern." Germany gasped. "Oh no. I just had a scary thought." Italy sighed. "Spit it out, then."

"If we stay like this, none of us have any idea how run each other's countries." Everyone paused. Italy clenched the table edge. "My God, you're right." America swallowed. "You're telling me that I have to run that obese country!?"

Britain stood. "Don't call my country names I don't know the meaning of!" America poked his chest. "You're such an idiot. Do you seriously not know the meaning of a word that came from your place? You wanker." Russia trembled. "I can't be Russia. He's too involved with other countries' affairs!"

Canada frowned. "You know what that means, guys?" The eight shouted all together. "WE'RE THE WEAKEST NATIONS IN THE WORLD!"

Britain stood tall. "I'm the hero!"

America sipped at his tea. "I disagree with America."

China laughed. "I disagree with both America and Britain."

France sighed. "Western nations are so immature."

Russia raised his hand. "I agree with America."

Japan smiled. "Become one with me?"

Germany hopped up. "Pasta!"

Italy growled. "Eight minutes for speeches!"

Everyone sulked again. Britain leaped up in the air in a fit of rage. "NO! What's the point of living if I can't be the hero anymore!?" Italy joined him. "I cannot be stuck in this ridiculous form! And I absolutely refuse to be one of the weakest nations in the entire world!" He dropped to his knees. "If only I wasn't stuck in this form…" Germany started tearing up again. "Why don't you like being me?" He started to run off, but he tripped and toppled over onto Italy.

"Get off me, you swine! Are you trying to crush me!?" Germany only whimpered pitifully.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the delay…I guess I kind of put the story on hiatus. But it's back on. Wow! 21 followers! I really appreciate it, guys! I love your support! What else do you guys want me to write about? **

Chapter Five

Canada sighed. "We're down to 15." Britain yelped. "What?" Italy shook his head. "Well, this is it. Pasta for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He started to sob. "I've worked so hard! And now I'm going to spend the rest of my days sleeping and running away from Britain!?" He sat in the corner, wailing. Russia came up behind him. "Don't think of it as a bad thing…"

Germany joined them. "I'm sorry, Germany. I realized it must hard for both of us." Italy looked up at him. "Really? You don't think I'm weak now?" Germany shook his head. "You're my protector in any form. Even if you're shrinking. Look at it this way, maybe I'll be able to protect you sometimes. But now's not the time to be arguing. We should working together right now. We are best friends after all."

Italy stood. "You're right. Please forgive me, Italy." Germany nodded. "_Ve! _Here's a little gift to make you feel better." He handed him a plate of spaghetti. Italy smiled. "Spaghetti…I…" He gritted his teeth. "DON'T WANT IT, YOU MORON!" He started to choke Germany again. "Japan! Help me!" Russia shook his head in disapproval. "How can you be so clueless?" Germany struggled and gasped. "I was…only trying…to help!"

Hungary nodded. "I think I got this…almost there, fellows." Prussia danced around the room. "Go! Go! Be awesome!" America watched in discomfort. _He's too good at that._

France swallowed. "Hurry! We've got five minutes left!" Canada gasped. No one paid him any mind. "Guys…" Everyone looked at him. He cowered. "Never mind…" They all groaned in irritation.

China attempted to pull at his clothes. "That's it! I have to change!" France smacked him in the face. "Touch my clothes again, and I'll kill you!" China growled. "You scoundrel!" He shouted.

Britain ran around the room, waving his hands. "AHHH! Make it stop! Get out of my head!" America followed him. "Don't hurt them!" Britain tripped and fell into Austria, who was playing fiercely on the piano. They crashed to the ground. "What did I say about running indoors? Would you me to scold you?" America and Britain exchanged glances. _Aren't you doing that right now? _They thought in unison.

Canada ran up to Hungary. "Hungary, we only have one minute left!" The lady waved him away. "Yeah, yeah…" Canada raced toward Germany, Russia, and Italy. Italy was smacking Germany in the head. "I will have your head!"

Canada pointed to his watch. "Less than a minute!" None of them even looked at him. Canada groaned and hurried toward France and China. They were still wrestling each other. Canada waved his arms. "Not even thirty seconds left!" The two continued to argue.

Japan coughed. "We have twenty-five seconds left. We might want to start preparing for the worst." Everyone stopped what they were doing. "WHAT!?" They shouted together. Britain grabbed Canada. "Damn it, Canada. I thought you were keeping up with the time!" Canada pushed him back. "Well, it's hard to do that when everyone's acting like animals!" He retorted aggressively. Britain narrowed his eyes. "How about you say that to my face, Pancakes?"

Hungary stood up. "Guys! I figured it out!" Everyone mustered around her. Russia smiled. "I can't wait to be my old self again. Not that this body has any bad about it." Switzerland busted into the room. "Knock it off, Japan!" Russia jumped.


End file.
